Thinking Too Much
by p-sama7
Summary: Shikamaru's POV of a notsonormal day Asushika


I do not own Naruto and all that god stuff so yeah! My life sucks but you don't it either so HAHAHAHA!!  
  
Umm.....this is my first one-shot so I hope it is okay....  
  
And for all those you don't like shonen-ai this is pretty much implied Asuma/Shikamaru! Don't worry no details....well not graphic ones anyway!  
  
And for those reading my other story I am currently writing chapter 10 of 'Growing Pains' so don't get mad I just had to write this when it popped into my head!  
  
Enjoy  
`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'***`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'  
  
Thinking Too Much  
  
`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'***`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'  
  
I am not stupid.  
  
Heh. That is probably the last thing you would even consider me, but if I am not that then what am I?  
  
People can get by with being stupid, arrogance has excuses and ignorance can come with justification so what happens when your neither?  
  
I watch people sometimes.  
  
Pretend they are the clouds.....but unlike my clouds they watch back.  
  
I can smell you come from behind.  
  
For a ninja I would think you could conceal it better but then you're just tiresome like that aren't you.  
  
You set up the chessboard as I wait with a bored face. It seems no matter how many times we play this, no matter how many times I win, you always find me and challenge me.  
  
First it was my house but now you've come to my spot. No one knows of this place besides Choji. This is where we watch the clouds.  
  
You sit down and smile at me and I sigh and sit down by the board.  
  
You move the pawn in front of the queen. You always do.  
  
We don't talk much; the only noise is whenever you exhale your cigarette smoke. I cough a bit and you laugh.  
  
I win in five moves. New record.  
  
You seem a little disturbed today; maybe that's why you play me. I help you set the board back when you ask for a rematch and we start over.  
  
You move the pawn in front of the queen once again.  
  
I glare at you as I try out a new move. You're on your third cigarette and I stand up.  
  
You watch me stretch but continue preparing for your next move until I move my rook. Checkmate.  
  
You demand a rematch this time and I laugh. You seem a little taken back and blush.  
  
Interesting.  
  
I ask you what is on your mind and you say 'adult' stuff.  
  
I'm not stupid. I hate being the way I am.  
  
I don't fit in with my peers because I have already grown up mentally but then I don't fit in with the "adults" because of my age. Why does age matter?  
  
We are about to start when the clouds break and it begins to rain.  
  
You laugh as I sigh in annoyance. The weather is too unpredictable sometimes, tiresome.  
  
I grab the pieces as you try to use the board as an umbrella. The rain is cold as we go under the nearest covering.  
  
Your laughing your heart out as I realize my hair holder fell out somewhere between the rain and running.  
  
You point out that we are near your house as I nod. I follow you across two streets till we come to an apartment complex. You open the door for me as I enter the warm room and shiver.  
  
I feel a warm cloth around my shoulders and blush as you take off your vest and put on other cloths. You throw me a t-shirt.  
  
I sit down at the table where you put the chessboard and set up a game.  
  
I feel insecure being here. Should I be here? I mean you're my sensei.....I shake my head as I start to think too much.  
  
Yeah I do that sometimes.  
  
You come in with two drinks, Root beer. I finally give up on my hair as it falls on my face and you make your first move.  
  
You move the pawn in front of the queen.  
  
You light up another cigarette and watch my moves carefully.  
  
Your not stupid.  
  
You are a genius in reading people. Can you read me?  
  
I doubt it because if you could then you wouldn't of let me in here. I doubt you would still be my sensei if you knew about how I felt about you sometimes, not that you would ever feel the same for me. After all I am only a student.  
  
I start to blush as I realize how secluded we are. I wish I could stop my brain sometimes but it insists on going into the gutter whenever you're around.  
  
You move your pawn once again and take my knight. You seem a little disturb and look at me as if I had just disappointed you. I hadn't been paying attention.  
  
You move another piece and exhale your smoke. You reach too far and hit the table causing our drinks to fall.  
  
I go down to pick up the glass as you go and get towels. I make a comment about how tiresome you are and you laugh.  
  
As we kneel down and clean the mess you stop and sit back on the ground and watch me. After a while I break and ask you what you're staring at. You just blush a little before mumbling something I can't quite hear.  
  
I sigh until I accidentally slip forward and find my face in you chest. Your laughing as I pull myself up and blush madly.  
  
You look at me seriously for a second before you push some of my hair behind my ear.  
  
I wish I knew what you were thinking.  
  
As a ninja we are supposed to read beneath the underneath, but what is underneath this? If I make a move this whole moment can break and everything will be wrong.  
  
A lot like chess.  
  
Maybe I will have enough courage to move my pieces on the board but until then will I ever be happy with this relationship? Pure platonic.  
  
We finish our game and I win like always.  
  
You make up some excuse for why you lose like always.  
  
We smile as I notice the rain had stopped some time ago. I get up and you watch me until you move.  
  
I feel breath against my skin as I shut my eyes to hold back the blush. You grab my hand as I open my eyes to watch you. See what you are doing.  
  
You push some hair behind my ear again and I break. I kiss you.  
  
It was quick and sloppy and I look down at the ground. I should probably be ashamed.  
  
I hear you laugh and look up and little so I can see you as you return the kiss.  
  
And that's how it started.  
  
Now we still play games. You go out and find me. Today you found me with team 7, you seemed to be surprised that Naruto and me were actually friends, which cause the blond to be insulted.  
  
You set up a game in the grass so I can watch them and play you at the same time. Kakashi whispered something to you that caused you to get a small blush before you came back to our game.  
  
If it wasn't for Kakashi being purely devoted to my former teacher Iruka- sensei I probably would have been jealous, but jealousy is tiresome. I can use Ino and Sakura's friendship for an example. They are constantly trying to outdo each other just to be better or have better.  
  
You grab my attention by commenting about how lazy I look with my chunin vest unzipped and I just roll my eyes. We stare at the bored for a second before we get situated and start the game.  
  
You move the pawn in front of the queen and I sigh.  
  
Some habits you have are tiresome.  
  
`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'***`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'  
  
Well? What did you guys think?? Please R&R it would mean so much to me!!  
  
And I hope you all have a great week! 


End file.
